10069: I'll be back
by MinutesofSilence
Summary: It's only a matter of time before Byakuran leaves...


_**CIAO~! Another 10069 story again for meh friend ne~ (Crona, ifyour reading this sorry for the wierd story...) Anyway sorryfor the wierd story! And also for the grammar errors and OOCness~**_

* * *

Looking at the beautiful sky, Byakuran sighed. He reached out his hand, hoping this boredom would end. He was really bored, and he didn't notice that it was only a matter of time before he would go back to Italy to continue his family business.

But wait….

Mukuro isn't his. He doesn't own him. He's known for getting everything that he wanted but in this matter, it's impossible. Mukuro despise him. He hated that. He wants Mukuro to be his. He sighed softly. He fished out his favorite book and a paper and pen out of his bag. He wrote something before he inserted it in the book.

* * *

"Good Morning Muku-chan~!"

The Illusionist turned around. He dodged the incoming glomp of Byakuran. He sighed and closed his book.

"Now, Gesso, what do you want?" He asked, looking annoyed, even though he trying hard to hide his blush.

"Wanna come with me at the arcade later?" The albino asked happily. Even though he knew the answer, he wants to try his luck.

"No... I have other things to do…." Mukuro replied, walking past the albino. Byakuran hid his sadness behind his cheerful smile.

"Ok~! See ya later Muku-chan!" Byakuran said as he went to his classroom.

The class was sooo boring. Being a genius has its advantages, as well its disadvantages. He played with his pen while the teacher was explaining. His teachers never bothered to ask if he was listening or not. He always aces his class so they don't give a crap about him. Byakuran do too. He fished one of his notebooks and doodled it at the back. Few more minutes till break…He really can't wait.

* * *

It was already dismissal. He packs his things up and waited outside the school patiently. He saw the school's prefect, Kyoya Hibari , with his lover , Dino Cavallone, which happens that he was one of Byakuran's coworkers last year when Reborn Dino to help him manage his niece's flower shops. Then he caught a glimpse of his beloved Illusionist, who was talking to his friends.

"Muku-chan!" Byakuran shouted, waving one of his arms.

Mukuro stopped. Then he looked at Byakuran with an annoyed expression. He then said his goodbyes with his friends and calmly walked towards Byakuran with his arms crossed.

"Gesso? What is it?" He asked the albino.

"Hm? Well I just want to give this to you ne~" He replied as he give his favorite book.

"What is this for?" Mukuro asked, raising a brow. He's clearly aware that this is one of Byakuran's favorite books, The City of Bones.

"I just want you to read it…it's a good book…." Byakuran replied, smiling.

Mukuro sighed. "Fine then, Thanks Gesso…."

Byakuran grins. "No problem…see ya Muku-chan!" he said as he walked away happily.

Mukuro was really confused. Normally, Baykuran wouldn't give away his precious books. But oh well, the albino was weird enough even at their first meeting.

* * *

"Nii-san , Welcome back…" Leo greeted his big brother happily. Mukuro smiled a bit.

"Thankyou Leo-kun….where's your sister?"

"She's upstairs, having a study session with Reborn-san…."

Mukuro nodded. "Alright, thankyou Leo-kun…" he said as he went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

Mukuro , Leo and Chrome lost their parents few years ago, in a car accident. A lot of his relatives want to adopt them but he refused. Since then he worked at the Vonogola Café as a cashier. His sister and brother worked there as waiters. Since the Café owner Giotto knew their story, he always give the sibling a little extra to their salary which they were grateful for that.

He fished out the ingredients on what he's going to cook. Few minutes later he was cooking while humming Kufufufu no Fu. After another few minutes he was done cooking. Leo came to the kitchen and helped Mukuro in preparing the dining room.

"Thanks Leo-kun…." Mukuro thanked his brother. The black-haired boy smiled to his older brother.

"No problem, Nii-san…"

"Good Evening Mukuro-sama , Leo-kun…" Chrome greeted her siblings.

"Good Evening too Chrome, where's Reborn?" Mukuro asked.

"He already left….using the windows…" Chrome replied. Mukuro smirked.

"Kufufufu…..as expected…."

_**-At Byakuran's house-**_

Byakuran looked at his calendar. 2 weeks before he leave. He didn't want to be he was forced. His parent's minds are so hard to change no matter what kind of pleading you do. He shoves some marshmallows to his mouth when someone barged in.

"Fatello Byakuran~!' A happily voice exclaimed.

It was Shirayuri , Byakuran's little sister. The said girl was jumping up and down wearing her pajamas with her teddy bear that she calls 'Byaku'

"What is it Shi-chan?" Byakuran asked ,smilling.

"Ne~ Fatello Byakuran , can I go to Blu-chans house tomorrow pweeeassseee?" The girl asked , with puppy eyes.

Byakuran laughed. "Sure you can Shi-chan…. Gen-chan will drive you there…"he replied.

The girl skipped away happily chanting "I'm going to blu-chan's house tomorrow~!"

Byakuran smiled. How he wish he would be happy like that.

* * *

Two weeks passed very fast. Tomorrow Byakuran would leave and would return after 10 years. He was deeply saddened with this, seeing that he won't see Mukuro for 10 whole years.

"Ne Muku-chan…"

"Hm? What is it Gesso?" The Illusionist asked, not even looking at the albino.

"Did you already read the book I gave you?"

Mukuro didn't even spare Byakuran a glance. "Not yet why?"

Byakuran almost yelled. "Eh?! You should I'm going to—" Byakuran stopped before he could say that he was leaving tomorrow.

Mukuro's shocked. Byakuran sounded like there's something wrong.

"Something wrong Gesso?" Mukuro asked. Byakuran shook his head and smiled, A fake one.

"Oya , Oya?"

Byakuran nodded. 'Liar….' Mukuro thought.

* * *

That night Mukuro was curious. Why did Byakuran react that way? He fished out Byakuran's book inside his bag. He started reading the book.

He was so caught up with it that he didn't realize it was already 8'o clock in the morning. He didn't even sleep, but even if he didn't he don't look like he didn't sleep at all. He was on the last page when he saw a note at the back. He opened the note and read.

_Dear Muku-chan , _

_Um…shall I start? Ah yes, I have something important to tell you…At 28__th__ day of October , I shall leave Japan and live in Italy for 10 years , I won't see you for a while. It was my parents' decision. I do not hold anything to stop them .Once they decided it's hard to change their minds. They are quite stubborn you see…. I'm sorry i didn't have the heart to tell you about this….but really….to be honest… _

_Mi piaci...mi piaci molto__….__e__mi mancherai molto..._

_Pardon me, Muku-chan…..I'm sorry I know im stupid and I wish you would be happy that I would be gone, no one's going to pester you anymore…. I wish you happiness…._

_Arrivederci Muku-chan, until next time…._

So that's why Byakuran looked alarmed. Mukuro quickly dress up and went out , trying to stop the albino from leaving.

* * *

"Byakuran-sama… it's time…" Kikyo informed Byakuran. He nodded and smiled.

"Thankyou Kikyo….."

Even if it's fake, it doesn't matter as long as they won't notice. Byakuran glanced at his wrist watch. 9:30 A.M. , He inwardly laughed. Who is he trying to kid here? Did he really expect Mukuro to come and see him for the last time? He's just being pathetic. He got up and trailed behind Kikyo and come back to Italy when…

"Gesso! Byakuran Gesso!"

Byakuran stopped. He turned around. It was Mukuro . He was panting alittle. Byakuran walked towards him.

"Oh so you read my note…. Hehe sorry Muku-chan….." Byakuran apologized.

"IDIOT!" Mukuro exclaimed , Byakuran was startled.

"Muku-chan I'm sorry i—"

"You could have told me in personal Byakuran…. Are you a coward or what? The heck!"

Byakuran laughed a little. Why bother knowing it Mukuro? The reason why don't want telling it to him because afterwards Mukuro would be rejoicing that the annoying 'marshmallow freak' would be gone.

"I'm truly sorry Muku-chan i—"

He was silenced again, but this time Mukuro hugged him tightly.

"Make sure to return safely, Byakuran…." Mukuro muttured , his face was beet red.

Of course the albino was shocked. First of all he didn't expect this, but nonetheless he returned the illusionist hug.

"I will….please wait for me Muku-chan…" He whispered softly.

Mukuro let go of the embraced. He smiled weakly. Byakuran smiled too and bid goodbye. The albino continued walking, but this time he was happy. Mukuro watched Byakuran's plane travel to Italy.

"_Good bye Byakuran, be safe….I'll always wait for you…."_

_**-EXTRA-**_

_Ten years later…._

Mukuro's tired. After a long day the Vongola office he went to his apartment and entered. It was quiet but not too long.

"Muku-chan!" A happy voice welcomed him with a glomp.

Mukuro was shocked. He didn't expect the albino but he was happy that the albino came back.

"Tadaima…..Byakuran…."

* * *

_**So how was it? Wierd right? feel free to PM me if you didn't get it ok? don't worry i dont bite nya~**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Mi piaci...mi piaci molto….emi mancherai molto... (I like you , i like you very much and i will miss you)**_

_**Tadaima (I'm home)**_

_**Fatello (Brother/Big brother)**_

_**Nii-san(Big brother in japanese)**_


End file.
